Je ne sais pas
by MissK369
Summary: Jane perturbé parce qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense, ni même où il est et avec qui.  petite os courte, écrite sur une prise de tête


- Jane. Qu'est que vous faites ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'entrée de Lisbon.

Après la fin de la journée, tout le monde était partit, les trois collèges en premier, puis Lisbon, bien plus tard. Et lui, il était resté. Depuis quelque temps, il avait du mal à rentre chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors, quand Lisbon était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle partait, il avait acquiescé d'un geste simple de la tête, l'écoutant à peine.

Elle avait remarqué que, depuis un moment déjà, Jane ne se comportait pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Bien que son comportement habituel n'est rien de normal. Mais tout de même. Il était plus attentif, il faisait moins le malin. Mais il semblait perdu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni à quoi cet état était dû.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur dernière enquête. Encore une fameuse enquête signé John le Rouge. Son 29ème meurtre pour être plus précis. 10 de plus, en plus de sa femme et de sa fille. Il aurait bientôt la gloire de passer les 30 morts. Et quelle gloire ! En tout cas, pour un tueur en série, 30 meurtres en 13 ans sans jamais se faire prendre, c'est sûr que c'est quelque chose. Et Justement, c'était sûrement quelque chose de trop pour Jane.

Cela faisait maintenant 9 ans qu'il traquait cet homme, ce truand, ce monstre. John le Rouge avait réussi à s'emparer de l'esprit de Patrick Jane sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et tout cela par sa faute. Il l'avait transformé, il l'avait condamné à vivre dans la souffrance. Et tout cela par sa faute.

Jane se maudissait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Il savait tout cela, il s'avait qu'il était possédé par un démon qui n'arrivait pas à combattre. John le Rouge était devenue sa drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Malheureusement pour lui. Dès qu'un moment se présentait à lui pour être seul, il le prenait et chérissait presque ce moment, où il pouvait ruminer sans craindre que d'autre personnes le voient. Le grenier du CBI était un bon endroit pour ça, et il y avait accès tout le temps. Sinon, il y avait toujours son matelas dans sa chambre, chez lui. Pour une personne normalement constituée, cette pièce aurait été l'enfer sur Terre. Le seul motif qui ornait le mur était un smiley rouge fait de sang. Personne n'aurait pu y vivre, à part bien sûr quelque de dérangé. Et Patrick Jane était dérangé.

Il ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais il le savait quand même. Il s'avait qu'il était fou à lié, dérangé mentalement, démoniaque et tous les adjectifs négatif qui peuvent exister lui convenait aussi. Mais il avait aussi un grand cœur. Et en fait, c'était ce grand cœur qui le rendait si affreux. Il avait besoin de venger sa femme et sa fille. Et il le ferait, sans doute.

Mais voilà, ce 29ème meurtre avait réveillé en lui une onde d'incertitude. 11 ans à le chercher, à jouer avec lui, ou plus exactement à lui servir de pion. Il avait réalisé qu'il se faisait utiliser à chaque fois. Il avait réalisé qu'à chaque enquête ouverte à cause de John le Rouge, il s'emportait dans une furie pas possible.

Dans oui, depuis quelque temps, Patrick Jane avait changé. Mais en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerai, si cela l'aiderai ou pas. Lui qui savait toujours tout, ou finissait par le savoir, n'arrivait pas à trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, chez elle, chez Lisbon, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, la fixant du regard, si près d'elle. Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé ici. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

- Jane. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et elle non plus ne savait pas. Il était si étrange. Son regard lui permit de comprendre qu'il la désirait. Mais comment ? Son regard était vide, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il la désirait en bien ou en mal, s'il la désirait comme il désirait John le Rouge ou comme il désirait retrouver sa fille et sa femme.

- Jane. Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il répétait ces mots. Si ça se trouve, il n'écoutait même pas.

- Jane. Vous me faites peur.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait la confirmation, il n'écoutait pas. Il l'a regardait, il l'a désirait, c'est tout.

- Jane. Parlez-moi.

Mais il ne répondit rien. La seule chose qui prouva qu'il était encore là, c'était qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

Il approcha sa tête de celle de Lisbon, sans lacher son regard. Et alors il l'embrassa.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il le faisait.

Par contre, il savait qu'il aimait ça.

- Jane.

Cette parole ce perdit dans un murmure. Il ne s'était pas arrêté au simple baiser futile comme l'aurait fait deux jeunes enfin, comme il aurait pu le faire parce qu'il n'avait plus que le souvenir de ce qu'était un baiser. Non, il avait approfondie ce baiser. Térésa se laissait faire. Leur baiser était indescriptible.

C'était le premier vrai baiser de Jane depuis l'accident. Il se laissait aller, il laissait son cœur dépasser sa raison.

Lisbon essaya de se reculer lentement. Il la laissa faire, gardant le contact qu'il avait avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait. Jane n'était plus Jane, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse, il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il la fit reculer contre le mur. Il la recouvrait de baiser. Il la déshabillait. Il l'amenait jusqu'à la chambre. Il lui faisait l'amour. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il sentait ses cheveux. Il l'observait comme cela n'était pas permis. Il l'aimait.

Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais aussi tant de réponses sans question.

Maintenant il savait. Il savait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, ce qui l'avait changé. John le Rouge l'avait changé. Mais pas en monstre. Juste en quelqu'un de plus aimant. Il savait qu'en fait, la meilleure revanche serait celle là. Il n'y à rien de mieux contre la mort que l'amour. Il savait désormais qu'il avait gagné contre son démon. Il avait surmonté sa peur ce l'amour, il avait franchi cette barrière.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, ce soir là en ouvrant la porte à Jane, à finir dans cet état d'insouciance.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé, ce soir là en entrant chez Lisbon, finir dans cet état de satisfaction.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé, ce soir là en quittant le CBI, finir sans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce sûrement pour plusieurs nuits.


End file.
